


Primed For Sin

by hedonistconstant



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Handcuffs, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Will says baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Hannibal suggests something, and Will gives into him for once.





	Primed For Sin

“What a pretty girl you are.” Hannibal’s voice was low, coming somewhere from behind Will. Will let out a soft whimper, the loudest noise he could make with the ball gag in his mouth. He could feel a hard-on straining against the dress that Hannibal had put on him earlier.

When Hannibal had suggested this, Will half expect some ungodly pink dress. But Hannibal was never so inelegant though. He had picked out something silky and soft blue color. The skirt barely covered him, even then the matching underwear underneath would speak out every once in and while. but the underwear matched and was soft and silky that Will was completely hard as soon as he put them on.

Hannibal had spent an hour working on Will’s hair and makeup. When he was finally done, Will was straining against the silky underwear, so hard that he had to squirm to keep from touching himself. Hannibal had ignored how turned on he was, ignored how he was straining against the restraints Hannibal had put him in. Just the wrists, like usual. His legs were free, Will liked the chance to fight back. The ball gag was new, but so far Will had been enjoying it.

His hair was tied into two small pigtails. Will was still not sure how Hannibal had accomplished it with his short hair. He was also wearing a decent amount of makeup, usually, when Hannibal put makeup on him it would just be a dark red lipstick. Today it was a pink gloss. The rest of his makeup was soft, the blush on his cheeks almost too bright pin. How Hannibal had made that look as elegant as he did, he would never know. This whole situation should feel weird and unusual, but Will was so turned on he was certain he would come the moment that Hannibal touched him. He wasn’t sure if it was the unfamiliarity of it or the way Hannibal’s eyes never left him.

Hannibal walks up to the bed, trailing his fingers over Will’s ankles. Will kicks out, catching his stomach. Hannibal lets out a soft laugh, grabbing onto both of his feet keeping him still.

“I will tie your ankles up.” His voice was low with a warning, but Will could still here how amused he was. Will squirms, suddenly hating the ball gag. Hannibal gets too many words in, Will felt too out of control. He can feel himself get harder at the thought despite his hatred of being out of control. “Such a pretty face for all that rudeness. Has anybody ever taught you any manners?” Hannibal lets go of his feet, disappearing again. Will lets out a soft growl, agitated.

“Is my poor baby lonely?” his voice was soft and mocking. Will can feel the bed dip beside him, and he pulls the rope keeping him tightly tied to the bed. He lets out a low growl trying to get Hannibal to look at him. Hannibal’s eyes aren’t on his instead, they were glued to the tenting in his pants. Will desperately nods, drool coming out from his mouth as he huffs around the ball gag.

“Why don’t you be a good girl, and refrain from biting me when I take the ball gag out?” Will nods, desperately wanting to bite Hannibal as soon as he was free but complying anyway knowing it would earn him ball gag again. Of course, Hannibal could tell, he didn’t like it, they rarely used safe words, so in-tune with one another it felt unnecessary. He wondered if Hannibal would slap him. He was getting impatient for Hannibal to untie him. When he finally feels Hannibal’s, fingers unbuckle the ball gag, Will lets out another whine jerking his hips up, seeking attention. He licks the roof of his mouth, soothing his previous discomfort with the ball gag.

“Daddy I’m lonely.”

Hannibal freezes Will watches him carefully in the dim light of the room. He had lit the fire, keeping them warm as they played. Will couldn't help but look at how beautiful Hannibal was. Hannibal’s cheekbones looked more severe in the firelight, making him inclined to agree with the sentiment. This is the first time he’s called Hannibal daddy, but Will was sure this had been where the night was going when Hannibal had suggested the scene. Hannibal’s hand went to Will’s face, cleaning up the mess he had made with the ball gag in his mouth. Will sucks softly on his fingers for a second, before he let Hannibal pull back with a soft whine.

“Is my poor baby lonely?” he’s fondly looking at the tenting in the blue dress. Will could feel the lacy of the underwear, tight around him. Hannibal was kneeling beside him and reaches over to softly touch him over his dress. Will lets out another whining noise, thrusting his hips up. Hannibal cups him, not moving but giving him something to thrust against. Will lets out a distressed sound.

“C’mon you know how to get what you want baby girl.” Hannibal’s voice was soft and sweet when Will looks up at him, he looks overly satisfied with himself. Will had to swallow down the urge to kick him. Hannibal squeezes him, massaging him through the lacy underwear. Will could feel himself leaking, flushing knowing he was making a mess.

“Please daddy. Please, I need you. Please let me inside of you.” He was begging, his hands clenching above his head. Will lets out a low whine as Hannibal purposefully squeezes him.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Will looks at Hannibal, flushed in his full suit. He looked so put together, so overly dressed. Will lets out a groan, wanting to see Hannibal on top of him. He wanted to see him naked and covered and sweat and begging for him.

“You deserve it…” he groans when he says it grinding his hips. Hannibal had moved his hand away from him, unbuttoning his shirt, starting to undress “I want to see you in pleasure. Please, Daddy.” Hannibal was naked in a rush calmly coming to sit on top of him. Will groans at the weight, grinding his hips up, the man to hurry up and prepare himself.

Hannibal calmly reaches behind himself slowly pulling out a buttplug. Will lets out a loud groan his hips giving another snap. He lets out a noise resembling a snarl. The fact that Hannibal had prepared himself before for this drives him insane. Hannibal looked him with a pleased expression like he knew that this would be his reaction. He probably did it on purpose, the bastard.

Hannibal sinks himself on Will’s cock without pausing for either of them to adjust. When he bottoms out, Will’s hands clench in the handcuffs. He’s straining his hips up trying to thrust into Hannibal but it’s not an easy stretch. Will lets out a low whine, looking up at Hannibal's face. Hannibal’s eyes are closed in pleasure, and he has a bead of sweat slowly trailing down his face. When he starts moving his hips, he makes it looks effortless. Will knows from experience, it’s a strain on his thighs.

There was nothing like the tight warm heat of Hannibal around him though, and the pure pleasure Hannibal takes from having him inside of him.

Hannibal purposefully squeezes around him, making Will’s hips jerk up. Hannibal lets out a groan, his hands going to Will’s chest so that he can move his hips faster. He doesn’t touch himself, but Will can tell how close he is. Will loves nothing more than when Hannibal comes without being touched.

Watching it was always so magnificent. Will tilts his hips so that he knows that he’s hitting Hannibal’s prostate. Hannibal tilts his head back silently his hips moving on their own accord. Will was sure if he were like anyone else, he’d be exhausted and would have topped. But Will thinks it’s because of his ability to focus solely on one thing like pleasure that he can keep going like this. He had amazing stamina in sex, like had in everything else.

Will jerks at the handcuffs, wishing he could take control of Hannibal’s hips, take control of the situation. But he had the pleasure to be the person Hannibal uses for his pleasure. Hannibal getting off always got him off.

Hannibal moved his hips to his pleasure, eyes rolling back letting out small huffs every time he hit his prostate. 

“Come on baby, make yourself come on me. I need you to come first.” Will groans as Hannibal tightens around him. If he came first that would be it, and he was slowly feeling his balls tighten at that. “Please daddy, I love you so much. Come for me?” He pulls at his restraints again, dying for a chance to get his hands-on Hannibal. He was trying to hold back coming, but Hannibal wasn’t giving him a break. His hips seemed to keep going like he was trying to milk Will.

Will throws his head back, ripping at the handcuffs. He could feel them press into his wrist, the sharp pain making his orgasm barrel through him. Hannibal lets out a grunt, moving a hand down to touch finish himself off.

Hannibal never really collapsed on him, but he did slowly gently lower himself on top of him. Will pulls at his handcuffs, making an agitated noise. His shoulder was hurting, the knife injury coming back to haunt him. Hannibal doesn’t move automatically, and he kicks out his legs catching Hannibal’s.

“Stop it, Will.” Hannibal leans up silently and unlocks the handcuffs. He wasn’t sure where he got the key from, but Will didn’t have enough energy to question him. Hannibal moves him so he can spoon him. Hannibal presses kiss on his neck, and Will lets out a huff of air. “You didn’t like the ball gag? Can I ask why?”

“You talk too much. Maybe I can try it on you next time.” He can feel Hannibal’s frown pressed into his neck. Will pulls the blanket up over them, silently ignoring Hannibal’s displeasure about the fact that he hadn’t got up for a shower.

“You called me baby there, at the end.”

“We can talk about it in the morning, I’m sleeping now.” Hannibal hums, undoing his hair with soft steady hands. Will closes his eyes, letting himself getting overtaken with sleep. He was sure Hannibal would wake him up soon to wash them down.

**Author's Note:**

> beted by the lovely featheredwendigo! Please go check them out they are amazing.  
Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading!


End file.
